The Aeros War
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: After the events of Subspace and the Meta, the Smashers will now face an evil threat that endangers all their worlds, but this danger turns out to be more than they can expect. Can the Smashers trust their new comrade or will the universes fall to the threat of the Horde? Rated T for language and DBZ-like fight scenes. Contains OCs.


The Aeros War

Prolouge

No-Limits Brawl

* * *

The Smash Mansion, a common place where heroes of different worlds have lived as a second home in Brawl, a world created for these heroes to gather. The Smash Mansion was created for a defense against any opposing threats to the world after an attack a few years ago by the entity that is known as Tabuu, the Subspace Lord. After the heroes gathered and defeated Tabuu, they formed the group commonly known as the Smashers and they vowed to defeat any villain that threatened the world of Brawl. This vow was put to the test when a hero from another unknown dimension by the name of Mikee fell into their world. His appearance brought a threat to the planet known as the Power Orbs, a foreign energy source that attracted the attention of their villains. Not only did the Smashers have to fight off against their own villains, but a force known as the Meta, the hero's nemesis.

Before the conflict began to reach a climax, Mikee found a comrade by the name of Dawn who came into the world of Brawl who later turned out to be the Smasher's last hope. It seemed that Mikee was more than they bargained for as within his body, a beast that he dubs, Eclipse, grew in strength and nearly defeated the Smashers until Dawn snapped him out of it as they put a stop to the villain's plans and defeated the Meta.

However, all is not well as it was only the beginning of their troubles. After the defeat of the Meta, a new threat is said to be looming towards the world of Brawl, their homes, everything they hold dear will be threatened. Now, the Smashers have to prepare against this new threat or else all is lost.

This is that story.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day outside the large Smash Mansion as most of the Smashers were outside. Colorful decorations were along the front doors and the green bushes as kids were playing around, chasing each other. Most of the adults were sitting on set-out tables, chatting with each other. The rest of them were sitting on laid-out blankets.

"Great, everything seems to be set for the party!" Princess Peach said out loud as she came from inside the Mansion. The Smashers outside consisted of: Mario, Link, Fox, Luigi, Marth, Ness, Kirby, Lucas, Toon Link, and Pikachu. The red plumber looked to the blonde princess with a smile. They've been working on this party for quite a while. It was a plan that started a week ago as today was the day that one of their newcomers fell into the world of Brawl. It happened exactly a year ago when Mikee crashed into the world.

"Speaking of them, where are the two lovebirds?" Link asked.

"They're out in the forest, training. Dawn said that they would be back soon." Fox told them, the other Smashers starting to come outside. He was happy that the party was going smoothly, but the threat of this Horde weighted on his mind. As Mikee previously described it, the Horde was a parasitic race of dark creatures that were the creators of the Meta, a robot whose sole purpose was destruction. At its time, it was proving to be a valid threat which even reached its goal, but fortunately, it was stopped before it could cause real damage. Now the creators of that robot were coming to Brawl. This made the pilot nervous, but he had to believe in his team.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Whispy Woods, Mikee was dashing along the trees, vanishing and reappearing on the branches of several trees. His look changed from before as he wore a red tank top and beige shorts, perfect for summer. He still had short brown hair and brown eyes. Someone else was dashing in the other trees, but the person was moving at a complete blur. Mikee caught onto this as both his fists were both covered with what seemed to be white energy. He leaped towards the blur as he swung his fist, missing as the blur turned out to be Dawn, his close friend. She seemed suited for a fight as the woman in front of him had long blue hair in a ponytail along with a pink tank-top and jean shorts. Dawn stopped in the tree in front of the Light Warrior as her fist glowed with a dark energy. Jumping forward, she lunged at Mikee, narrowly missing her punch as the male took the advantage and grabbed her arm. With a good throw, he threw the female fighter down towards the ground. Dawn reacted quickly as she landed perfectly. Looking up, she saw him dive down with his hands clasped together into a hammer fist. Dawn jumped back to avoid it as she took the chance and rushed again, her dark fists cloaked with energy. She swung, but Mikee blocked her incoming punch as she kept trying to punch him, but he was swift in his blocks. After another blocked barrage, Dawn jumped back as Mikee rushed in this time, his right fist coming straight for her. She blocked it herself, but Dawn was pushed back from the sheer force alone as she was backed against a tree. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she fell forward.

"D-damn, that one hurt…" Dawn grunted as she rose back to her feet, Mikee stopping his attack as he ran over to her.

"Sorry about that, I let myself go from that. You were putting up quite the fight though." He complimented.

"Well, it's nowhere near your style though." She said, stumbling a bit as Mikee caught her in time. "That one hit left me dizzy, you've definitely have become a lot stronger than before." Dawn mentioned as Mikee put her arm around his shoulder, helping her walk a bit. She smiled and blushed a bit. Looking at him, he seemed serious. "I have to be stronger, to protect everyone this time. I'm not going to lose anyone to the Shadow Queen." Mikee said with a determined expression on his face. She looked to the ground as Dawn had to admire his goal. _You just keep getting stronger, and yet I'm nowhere near good enough to be your sparring partner. I get knocked down from just your simplest attacks. _Dawn thought as they were walking towards the Mansion slowly.

The Shadow King and Queen, as Dawn remembered, were the most vicious beings that ever existed. They were the creators of the Horde and both had distinct attributes. The Shadow King could stand on his own as an energy being completely made of a dark energy known as Black Energy. It was rumored in her universe that this substance was the source of all evil, and the Horde was just where all of it gathered. The Shadow King was not only made of this acidic substance, but he was able to fully control it and create things out of it. It was where the Meta was born after all. The more Black Energy there was, the stronger the King became.

The Shadow Queen was completely different. She didn't retain a body until she absorbed enough Black Energy. As Mikee told the Smashers, the Horde are parasites and the King was the only exception. The Queen was the worst in these terms as she doesn't need a body. By entering a body, she was able to absorb the host's life force and add it to her own, but it wasn't going to affect her victim. Instead, the victim has increased powers, heightened senses, and higher endurance. They literally became unstoppable in battle, but then it became worse. As time passed on, the host would experience states of extreme anger and uncontrollable attacks. This was the Shadow Queen's doing as she was beginning to take control of the host's mind. Every so often, she'd perform a test drive which results in bursts of anger until the final phase where the Queen materializes outside the body as her own shape, but still have the victim. At this stage, she was near unstoppable unless you killed the host, which weakened her slightly, but most occasions, the host was the closest person to whoever she was fighting.

"Hey...do you think we can stop the Shadow Queen this time? I mean…the last time…we nearly lost everyone to her." She asked Mikee. He looked to the ground for a little bit as the fighter looked back to his close friend.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered as the Mansion was ahead. They saw everybody outside as their presence was known.

"Hey you two, you made it!" Peach proudly said loudly as the other Smashers started coming out as they all heard the Princess. Everybody started cheering for them as this confused the pair at first.

"You don't know? Today is the day when you came into our world!" Zelda exclaimed, clasping her hands together, smiling. Everyone else nodded at this fact as the Smashers were all beginning to cook outside. Everybody started celebrating as the two fighters were shocked at the surprise. "You guys made the party and everything?" Dawn asked as she sat at a table.

"Of course we did! Besides, if it wasn't for everyone, this world would have been under control by the Meta. We would have been reduced to nothing but trophies. Now, let's just celebrate with what we have." Mario explained to them and held up a glass. The ones sitting around him cheered as well, along with Dawn. Mikee was hesitant at first, but he eventually joined in.

"Don't worry, Mikee, when the time comes, we'll be ready to face the Horde. Now you need to rest." Link said, looking at the two of them as they seemed tired, "You look like you've worn each other out with training."

"Yeah…he's been helping me control my Dark energy and to predict movement, but I can't fight like he can." Dawn complimented after taking a drink from her glass. Mikee looked to the side a bit as he was thinking of something. "Mm, what about you and Dawn join us with our Brawls?" Fox asked.

"What? Your Brawls? You mean the set arena I was pushed in?" Mikee asked. Mikee remembered around the same time that he came to this world that he was asked to participate in one of these matches. The Smashers weren't just heroes of the world, they were public entertainment as they would host matches, but these weren't ordinary. A Brawl was a set match with their powers limited. The Smasher would have to use what he was able to fight with and defeat his opponent. However, the vulpine shook his head, his tail flicking a bit.

"There's a new type of Brawl that R.O.B and I have been testing. A No-Limits Brawl." Fox mentioned, which did get his attention. The pilot began explaining his project, which was the basic Brawl field, only there were no limits to the movesets. The stages where these took place were greatly expanded for certain matches, and the only items you brought in are the items you used. The match was through their fields, so there was no harm after the battle.

"Basically, we want you to fight someone on its debut tomorrow. It's going to be a small tournament with only a handful of us fighting it out. Dawn, if you want to, there's an open spot for you too." Fox finished, looking at the female.

"Gladly. I want to participate in these fights." Dawn answered as Mikee nodded to her response.

"Great! I'll go add the both of you to the roster." Fox said as he got up, but then Link pulled him back down.

"Come on, you need to chill out too. You didn't even touch your food." The Hylian said, still eating his own plate. Fox laughed a little at this as he did relax, Link looking to the both of them as Mikee already finished his plate. He recalled that whenever Mikee would use his powers, he would consume more food to restore his energy.

"So, I got a question about these 'Shadow King and Queen' you mentioned." Zelda asked this time, the small group looking to her, "How did you know they were coming? What were the signs of the two appearing?"

"Oh, we never mentioned that before, huh?" Dawn wondered outloud as she cleared her throat, Mikee staying silent. "The first huge notice would be purple clouds covering the sky quickly, as if a storm was coming. Then the area around everyone would start to get really cold, and then they would appear through a huge portal. We don't know exactly where they come from, but its pitch black inside."

"A completely black dimension? It certainly does sound as if they were created from dark energies. It all depends on once they come in." She said, still thinking.

"It's just when they come in that worries me. No matter, I'm going to get stronger and break my limits," Mikee started saying, "And I'll be sure not to lose." The other Smashers smiled at his confidence.

"That's right. We won't lose to this Horde. We'll all make sure of that. Don't forget, you have us too." Mario reminded the Light fighter.

* * *

During this time, in a completely different dimension of nothing but darkness, two beings began to stir. Their red eyes opened wide as their bodies were taking shape. "That was a peaceful slumber. I feel refreshed after that." One of the figures said as a jagged grin came across its face. The other nodded as it lifted up a clawed hand. In the front of the two figures started to form five other figures.

"It's time for us to begin our move."

* * *

The next day came by quickly as Mikee found himself waiting with the other Smashers. They were all in the main room waiting for Fox to create the tournament tree. Everyone seemed to be eager, yet nervous as a television screen was on a news channel. "…Thank you Bryan. In Entertainment, the Smasher Organization is hosting a new tournament today as the leader, Fox McCloud says it's going to be the best yet as a new mode of fighting called a No-Limits Brawl." A female announcer spoke as Fox's picture came up along with the Smasher's logo behind him.

"That's right, and it's not just the new Brawl. The two newcomers are said to participate in this, and all we know about them is they were responsible for some damage to the Isle of the Ancients as well as the massacre at Stone Valley. Fans are hoping they won't be a disappointment for this tournament." The other news reporter known as Bryan stated as Sonic looked up to the screen.

"Hey, they're talking about you, Mikee!" The blue hedgehog stated as he pointed to the screen. Dawn looked, but the mentioned warrior didn't. Back in his world, he was used to the media hounding on him for information. Mikee was a monster as he saw himself. He came to the world of Brawl in that monstrous form of his. When pushed to his limit, he would explode in a rush of anger as his body would take another form. Red energy built around his entire body and four tendrils would come from his back. In this form, he would lose control and go on a rampage until Mikee would snap out of it. He hated using the form and built himself to resist transforming into it.

"Okay, the tourney tree is finished!" Fox exclaimed as he came from the other room, the screens switching from the news to a tournament tree. It only had eight people as the faces of Mikee, Dawn, Mario, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Pit, and Meta Knight were on them. The first match was in fact, Bowser VS Mikee, then Dawn VS Mario, Zelda VS Pit, and Link VS Meta Knight. "Bwahahaha! I'm in the first match, this will be easy!" The Koopa King declared, laughing heartily. Mikee didn't respond much except by cracking his fists.

"I'm surprised though that there isn't that many participants." Mikee mentioned as he looked at everyone else in the room. Before anyone could speak up, Fox cleared his throat.

"It's a new mode, and everyone wants to see how it works out. Besides, this won't be a one-time thing. Our future tournaments and matches could have it, depending if these matches do well. Now, let's get going, the people are gathering fast." The pilot told them and beckoned for the both of them to follow him. Bowser nodded and started to follow the leader. Mikee looked to Dawn as she nodded. "Good luck. Do you think you're gonna need the Power Orbs?" Dawn asked the fighter.

The Power Orbs were the objects that came from Mikee and Dawn's universe. There were eight of them and each of them symbolized a main element. There were: Grass, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. These orbs could be used with anyone and with the orbs, you were able to control the element. If all eight were gathered and activated at the same time, you were able to use all the elements and resist the other elements. Mikee shook his head at Dawn's suggestion. "Nah, I think the Burst Mode would be enough against the Koopa King." Mikee told her as he followed them down the hall. Dawn nodded with a smile as she followed the other Smashers.

In just a few minutes through some teleporters, the crowd was ready for some action. Underneath the stadium, Bowser, Mikee, and R.O.B were there, waiting for the signal. Bowser seemed to have some steel gauntlets on his claws this time around. Mikee didn't have any armor as his eyes were just closed. "You better prepare yourself, Mikee! I ain't no pushover like Mario!" Bowser brashly told the Light Warrior, steam coming out of the turtle's mouth.

"We'll see about that." Mikee commented, cracking his fists again.

"BOTH OF YOU. PREPARE FOR THE MATCH. ARE ALL YOUR ITEMS SET?" R.O.B asked the both of them. Bowser and Mikee both nodded as they stood on separate platforms.

"THE NO-LIMITS BRAWL WILL BE A MATCH BETWEEN MIKEE AND BOWSER. ONLY HELD ITEMS AND OBJECTS ARE PERMITTED. THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE UNTIL BOWSER REVERTS TO A TROPHY STATE OR MIKEE BECOMES UNCONSCIOUS." R.O.B stated to the both of them. Bowser shrugged at the last statement.

"I don't know why you and Dawn refused the trophy transformations in the first place." He asked as Mikee scoffed at it. The one trait about the Smashers was that once they took heavy injuries, their bodies reverted to a metal state known as a trophy. In this state, their bodies entered a state of regeneration at the cost of mobility and consciousness. But because of this, the trophy states are indestructible. Only when touched by another Smasher can the fighter be revived, but this varies as the Smasher stands on a disc-like base. This base varies between gold and black in color, and this shows how much damage they've taken. If it's black in any degree, bringing them back would still have them injured.

"It's personal. Now let's get this fight started already." Mikee answered as they could hear the crowds roaring. The platforms they were standing on lit up as they were being brought to the stadium. It was a huge blue stadium that was almost as big as the Mansion itself. As for the seats, the crowd sat behind what seemed to be slim satellite dishes that emitted a thin film. The Smashers themselves were in a box above the stadium watching from a pretty good angle.

"On the left corner, we have the Koopa King himelf, Bowser!" Fox declared, Bowser making a pose as the crowd roared for him. He seemed pretty confident in this match as Fox looked over to Mikee, the warrior just standing there. He didn't seem phased by it all. Instead, he looked up to the Smasher's stands as Dawn was watching.

Dawn was silent for a moment as she was one of the few standing, looking at the action first hand. She put a hand to her heart. This was almost like the time in their universe where Mikee was in a match like this. They were in a team of five at the time and she was incapable of fighting due to her not being much of a fighter. "And in the right corner, we have our newcomer hailing from a different universe, the Hero of Light, Mikee!" Fox declared to the stands as the crowd also responded with cheers and roars just as hard as Bowser's declaration. She smiled at this as Mikee finally made his battle stance.

"Both fighters are ready to fight! This fight will continue until one becomes a trophy or unconscious. There is ten minutes on the clock as well as a protective field around the audience, so the fighters won't have to worry about their attacks going astray. Now, let's begin the No-Limits Tournament!" Fox declared, the crowd cheering on as Bowser and Mikee made a dash for each other.

* * *

**Whew, finally done! **

**Welcome to The Aeros War, a remake of Rise of the Horde! This is also my old Machinima I wanted to do, but went the completely wrong way with. ^^ Basically, this story is going to me the machinima that it's not. : P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm putting all my heart into my stories this time around. Rate, review, and watch for more Super Smash Bros action!**

**~PerfectPhoenix/PerfectPhoenixLPs**


End file.
